


Penance is Overrated

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, F/M, Harsh, Other, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is pissed at the world after burying Dean and he has a hard time adapting to a life without his brother. In his darkest hour, he meets Ruby and makes her pay for the pain and losses he endured...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> The Exercise consisted on writing a story starting with the last word from the previous story posted and your last word would be used for another author to get inspired for their own story...
> 
> First Word: Sam  
> Last Word: Crash

Penance is Overrated, by SbS

 

Sam had been catatonic after burying Dean. Everything in his being splintering in sharp little pieces of intense pain, burning his soul to such a degree, he shut down. For days on end… It took poor Bobby weeks of dropping hints about what his brother would want, what his daddy would want, what he wanted from Sam. Who even think like this? No one has a right to request anything from him. The Winchester had given enough back. And that’s how he slowly became angry, completely pissed. So beyond himself, he needed an outlet… A demon or two should do.

 

 

Ruby found him in an alley, alone, though the dust around him talked about vamps that won’t grace the earth by their evil presence any longer. The quiet of the passageway was eerie; she walked towards him nevertheless, a cocky smile hiding the trivial fear that blossomed at the pit of her stomach.

“You’ve been playing dirty, Sam.”

“Ruby! What the fuck are you doing here?”

Sam wasn’t even winded; a sort of calm always followed the storm. He was now living for those moments, few as they were to provide him a purpose, a clarity he needed to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

She walked slowly up to him, inhaling the faint coppering scent of the blood he shed in the battle, “Just wanted to see if I could help you, honey.”

“What could you possibly help me with?” Sam asked following warily her steps.

Ruby was now standing in front of the young hunter, too small to appear imposing but secure enough in her strength that she didn’t mind being that close to the demon killer. “I may be able to help you find a way to bring Dean back…” In the silence she could imagine the concept making its way to his astonished mind. “You’d need to do all the hard work but I know how to help.”

In an instant, she was shoved against the dirty wall, his hand squeezing her small throat, the rage a potent force. “Pl…, please, lette me explain.”

“There’s nothing to explain, Bitch. Tonight, you die!” Sam spat in her face, the hate a visible thing between them.

“Wait, I’d pay your price, just name it and then you’d know you can trust me…”

This had merit; it would be like having his own personal punching ball, still available tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow. The only problem was that Ruby inhabited the body of a poor, innocent soul. Sam felt stuck until a small, sadistic idea formed in his exhausted and grieving mind.

“What about a spanking, Ruby. Would you take it like a big girl? How bad were you? How bad would the spanking have to be to compensate me for my freaking suffering?”

“You can’t be serious… Really?” she rasped, a little panicked.

“It’s your choice Ruby, you take what I want to dish out, or we finish this here and now.” His hand was still around her neck, bruising it.

“Okay, okay, let me go now.”

Picking up a card from his jacket pocket he pushed it in her hand, “Be there tomorrow at 6:00 PM. And don’t mess up with me Ruby, I’m not in the mood.” Sam dropped her to the ground and left without a look back.

 

 

Sam was ready for his little party. The implements were on the bedside table, the restrains on the bed, the surprise hidden in the small fridge in the room, and all the sigils and protection redone. He wouldn’t take a chance from being vindicated tonight.

She knocked at 6:05PM, fashionably late… Sam didn’t care…

“Drop the jeans Ruby and stand by the bed!” This wasn’t about making her comfortable, it was about exacting vengeance.

“Don’t bother talking; I don’t want to hear it. You do what I ask, when I ask. Are we clear?” She grinned in response, fairly sure she could take whatever he wanted to dish. She spend enough time at home to know what torture felt like, she felt confident enough she could withstand whatever he wanted to dish

Sam looked at her impersonally, her jeans uncovered long and unblemished legs with small feet encased in white ankle socks, topped by the round cheeks of her ass, obviously she went commando for this. Well, more power to her!

Unceremoniously he pushed her forward and once she was bent over his bed he followed her movement and sat by the side of the bed, pulling both her hands forward and quickly restraining them in the steel cuffs, pulling a chain in the middle and tightening it to the headboard. He tested it and once satisfied shoved her down against the bedspread.

He then went to his knees and pulled the spreader bar hidden underneath the bed, attaching it efficiently allowing her stance to stay at about 20 inches. She won’t be able to mitigate the impact of the blows now. Finally, Sam let her wait, while he opened a coke, lowering the temperature of the window air conditioning unit, locking the door, all these mundane little things that make her finally squirm, wandering what is wrong with the guy.

The heavy silence was broken by the determined footsteps bringing Sam to the table; he turned to Ruby with a big red rubber ball in the hands, nonchalantly pushing it in her mouth, securing it at the back of her head. “Ready Ruby?” he whispered.

 

 

The punishment started with a hand spanking. Not because he wanted to provide a nice warm up to the pale skin but because he wanted it to hurt. With a big hand on her lower back, he went at it with shorter strokes, all on the same cheeks, as much as possible on the same spot. He’d always hated it when his dad would focus on one area, he didn’t mind it anymore. His large hand left red handprints behind that turned white before let the redness spread through the buttock. He absolutely did not hold back, instead of moving his arm back to the shoulder, he kept it close to her body for the increase speed it provided instead. Letting him spank faster multiplying the burn to such a degree that she was already fighting the bond to try to get away. He moved to the other cheek for a few spanks before coming back to the exact original spot. The muffled noises made by Ruby were music to his ears. In a couple minutes he already had delivered 50 or so spanks, his palm was warm and sweat started dripping along his spine, wetting the grey t-shirt he was wearing. He stepped away to look at his handy work, it looked awesome. The skin of her bottom was already a dark red, Sam Winchester felt inspired.

 

He went to the fridge and opened the lid of the small Tupperware he had stashed there. Delicately he picked the peeled ginger root floating in the water and with intent pushed it in the proffered ass, keeping it open with his free hand. Ruby bucked at the burning sensation, the effect so intense every part of her body seemed reduced to that one hole. She tried to expel the damn thing but too late as Sam used a plug to keep the damn thing in her. Ruby would have begged now if she could voice her distress, instead she was moving from side to side and uhmphing behind her gag. That was fun!

 

Anyway, it was time to get serious… The belt in his hands was heavy, the buckle in silver, the width, manly. Sam folded it into before applying it to the smarting bottom with his full strength. Twelve of the best he thought and twelve of them she received. Rising on her tiptoes, trying to beg, she only succeeded on getting hit on previously blank canvas. She couldn’t stop the tears from rolling and that was the biggest pleasure she could have given him. Now he could start forgiving himself for not being able to find a way to save Dean, he could clear his mind of all the negative thoughts clouding it. He let the belt drop when he was finished just to enjoy the stripes now marring the skin in front of him. Snot was making Ruby breathing difficult but he wasn’t concerned. He saw her blotched face while picking up the cane and just smirked.

 

If Ruby had his strength she’d be lifting the bed by now, her eyes were pleading with him to give her a break if not stopping the punishment session. He almost faltered but there is still a lingering need to hurt in him, to try to find his inner peace, even at the expanse of the body currently used by Ruby. Bringing the cane to the kitchenette table he lowered it in the salted water basin he had prepared earlier, letting it soak in the thin wood, rolling the rattan cane between his fingers before Sam took it out and experienced in thin air how the instrument played in his hands. Again he wetted it and then positioned himself on the side of the presented backside. Bruises were forming from the belting, those are the spot he looked for when aiming the cane. Twelve strokes again, evenly spaced, measured to give enough time to the previous one to sink in, travel under to the muscles, awake old pains and create new ones. The skin splintered in various places, small droplets of blood pooling along the lines, the salt in the water soaking the cane making each of the fiery lines a living, breathing, throbbing pain she couldn’t escape.

 

Bringing the cane with him, he dropped it in the basin and sat at the table looking at the work of art he had just completed. The meanness in him slowly seeps away from his system, the moment of quiet helping him re-center himself, looking back with new eyes to the event that led him to this, to this room, and this spanking. It wasn’t really about Ruby, it was about him, about the fact he never really had to learn how to compose his pains and angers into something constructive. John had it down to a science and Dean had certainly taken from their father, he hadn’t. Every experience is new, lived fully, and hurting like hell. Now he was drained, probably as much as Ruby. He had shared the spanking with her, the intensity overwhelming him, making him feel competent and finally in charge. Still he was drained, he needed the Demon out.

 

 

Ruby was freed within minutes,the burning ginger root extracted and trashed. Sam stood next to her, jeans in one hand and a bottle of cold water in the other. As she went gingerly to the bathroom to clean her face, he removed all the toys and threw them in a black plastic trash bag. His own duffel was by the door, ready to leave this room and it’s memory behind. He did not propose Ruby a ride, he doubt she could seat anyway, and this wasn’t about being chivalrous, it was about paying a debt. He took one last look at the room before taking the trash bag to the bin downstairs and dropping the keys in the dedicated slot at the clerk desk. He drove the Impala to the Motel just down the street to his new room, a safe place with no memories to finally crash.

 

The End.

 

Thanks for reading this all the way to the end...

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted here (http://community.livejournal.com/spn_spankings/170504.html) and created for the [info]spn_spankings Spring 2011 Story Tree (http://community.livejournal.com/spn_spankings/170449.html).
> 
> Can also be found at my LJ http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/15845.html


End file.
